Clash of Cultures
by Nicatlon
Summary: Wenn die Valar auf Cori Celesti zu Besuch sind, kann da nichts Gutes bei rauskommen... aber etwas Witziges! Die Scheibenweltler machen Mittelerde unsicher. Timeline: Vorm Ringkrieg, also alle noch am Leben und da. ;-)
1. Prolog oder Ein Staatsbesuch

**Prolog oder Ein Staatsbesuch **

Wie gelangen eine Million Tonnen Marmor auf eine zehn Meilen hohe Gebirgsspitze? Und warum stürzt der Berggipfel unter der enormen Belastung nicht zusammen? Fragen, die sich dem unbeteiligten Beobachter stellen mochten, wenn er das Gebäude betrat, wenngleich es hier oben keine _unbeteiligten _Beobachter gab. Nun wie auch immer, entgegen aller Vernunft oder physikalischer Gesetze hatte irgendjemand es irgendwie fertig gebracht, denn die riesige Halle bestand aus nichts als perfektem, weißem Marmor. Sie war rechteckig und die beiden längeren Seiten waren so lang, dass man an ihrem Anfang das gegenüberliegende Ende nur vage erahnen konnte. Kunstvoll gearbeitete Säulen säumten drei der vier Seiten, schufen einen Wandelgang und – davon abgetrennt – einen Innenhof, der keiner war, da er sich im Inneren eines Gebäudes befand. Die Säulen waren hohl und bestanden nur aus einem detailreich gefertigten Ranken- und Blättergeflecht. Jede einzelne Säule wirkte filigran und gleichzeitig stabil wie ein Spinnennetz und schien doch kaum massiv genug zu sein, um die gewaltige, kuppelförmige Dachkonstruktion zu tragen. Diese erhob sich in eine solche Höhe, dass menschliche Augen nicht ausreichten, ihre Ausmaße auch nur ansatzweise abzuschätzen. Die vierte Seite bestand aus spiegelblankem Glas und gab den Blick auf einen strahlend blauen Himmel frei. Und auf nichts anderes.

"Jetft wirf endlich!", forderte Offler ungeduldig und rollte genervt mit den seitlich am langen Kopf befindlichen Augen.

Die Aussprache des Krokodilgottes ließ aus naheliegenden Gründen zu wünschen übrig, doch die anderen hier versammelten Götter sahen geflissentlich darüber hinweg. Man wollte schließlich nicht kleinlich auf irgendwelchen Unzulänglichkeiten herumreiten, für die der Arme ja gar nichts konnte. Vor allem nicht heute, da sie einige hohe Herrschaften zu Besuch hatten; das erste Mal seit… seit…. Nun, genaugenommen hatten sie noch nie Besuch aus einer anderen Welt gehabt. Deshalb galt es nun auch, einen besonders gastfreundlichen Eindruck zu machen und sich von der besten Seite zu zeigen. Allerdings funkte Offler dazwischen, wie immer. Die freischwebenden Augen des Blinden Io bauten sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig vor dem Krokodilgott auf und warfen ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu; und zwar alle gleichzeitig. Der Adressat von Offlers Ungeduld jedoch blieb die Ruhe selbst und betrachtete nachdenklich das aufgebaute Spielbrett.

"Warum so hastig, lieber Freund?", fragte Manwe generös. "Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt. Beziehungsweise alle Zeiten aller Welten."

Mit diesen enorm weisen Worten umrundete der höchste der Valar den ovalen Tisch in der Mitte der Halle, um die Spielsituation aus allen Perspektiven zu begutachten. Manwe Súlimo bildete zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin Varda – alias Elbereth alias Gilthoniel alias Tintalle alias noch jede Menge andere sehr weise klingende Namen – und Námo – alias Mandos und ansonsten keine weiteren weise klingenden Namen – die Delegation aus Arda – alias Mittelerde. Bei ihrer Ankunft auf Cori Celesti hatten sich die Valar mit all ihren Namen vorgestellt, woraufhin Offler verkündet hatte, er könne sich die ganzen Synonyme unmöglich alle merken und sie sollten sich für einen Namen entscheiden, wenn sie nicht mit _"He, Du, Valar!" _angesprochen werden wollten. Ja, so hatte der Staatsempfang im weitesten Sinne begonnen und im weiteren Verlauf war es nicht unbedingt besser geworden. So hatte Mandos Hund Gorgumoth auf die Augen des Blinden Io Jagd gemacht und Varda sich mit der Lady über die Frage von Schönheitsidealen zerstritten. Es hätte also wahrlich alles besser laufen können. Um die aufgeladene Atmosphäre ein wenig zu entspannen, saßen, standen oder – im Falle von Ios Augäpfeln – schwebten sie nun in der Großen Halle und spielten Schicksal. Ein allseits bekanntes Würfelspiel, das sich sowohl bei den Gottheiten der Scheibenwelt als auch von Mittelerde größter Beliebtheit erfreute und somit hoffentlich nicht zum Streit führen würde. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären…

"Wenn Du jetft nicht fofort wirfft, nehme ich Dir höchftperfönlich die Würfel weg!", drohte Offler und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme – beziehungsweise vorderen Gliedmaßen.

Doch der Ärger des Krokodilgottes schien Manwe nur zu amüsieren. Mit zur Schau gestellter Gelassenheit musterte er den Gott, der inzwischen ziemlich genervt wirkte und einige unverständliche Flüche in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart brummte. Ios Augen durchbohrten ihn schier mit missbilligenden Blicken, erzielten jedoch nicht die geringste Wirkung. Das Oberhaupt der Götter sorgte nicht gerade für Angstschweiß und zitternde Knie bei seinen Untergebenen.

'Und sowas nennt sich _Götter. _Hah!', dachte Manwe spöttisch und übte sich in einer Runde fremdschämen.

Dann aber trat seine Gemahlin lautlos an seine Seite und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Goldene Haare, die das Licht der Sterne in sich bargen, flossen förmlich über ihre schmalen, elfenbeinfarbenen Schultern. Ihre strahlenden Augen suchten die seinen und eine Stimme wie Honig forderte ihn sachte auf:

"Wirf, mein Geliebter! Das Spiel soll doch weitergehen, nicht wahr?"

Aus Offlers Richtung drangen Worte, die verdächtig stark nach _"Kitschiges Gesülze!" _klangen, aber seiner geliebten Varda konnte Manwe einfach nichts abschlagen. Das hatte jedoch durchaus auch egoistische Gründe. Wenn die oberste Vala ihren Willen nicht bekam, konnte sie unausstehlich werden. Das hatte er schon oft leidvoll erfahren. Er schüttelte den goldenen Würfelbecher, der sich schon seit Längerem in seiner Hand befand und ließ die Würfel dann schwungvoll über das Spielbrett rollen. Sechs Augenpaare und ein Augenquintett richteten gespannte Blicke auf das Spielbrett in ihrer Mitte. Ein göttliches Schweigen senkte sich über die Große Halle von Cori Celesti. Mandos, der Richter über die Seelen von Arda, begriff als erster die Konsequenzen des letzten Wurfs und grinste. Da er aber über keine weise klingenden Beinamen verfügte, beachteten die anderen ihn wie immer nicht. Daraufhin zog er sich schmollend zurück, um seinen Hund Gorgumoth Gassi zu führen. Nach Mandos war die _Lady _die Gottheit – wobei _Gottheit _hier metaphysisch zu verstehen ist; der Autorin ist nicht bekannt, um wen oder was es sich bei der Lady handelt; den anderen Göttern übrigens auch nicht – mit der schnellsten Auffassungsgabe.

"Dieser Wurf könnte bizarre Konsequenzen haben.", sagte sie gedehnt, wobei ein diabolisches Lächeln auf ihren Zügen lag, das selbst Manwe frösteln ließ.

Langsam fiel der sprichwörtliche Groschen auch bei den restlichen Spielern und Offler sog scharf die Luft ein, was aufgrund seiner Gesichtsform einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

"Ift daf denn überhaupt praktifch möglich?", fragte er unsicher.

Niemand verstand, warum der Krokodilgott so oft S-Laute benutzte, wo es ihm doch so schwer fiel, diese auszusprechen. Das gehörte wahrscheinlich zu den großen Weltfragen, die vor allem Priester vorzugsweise mit dieser Weisheit beantworteten: _"[Hier Namen der Gottheit einfügen]'s Wege sind unergründlich.". _Besonders diensteifrige Exemplare fügten hinzu: _"Und jetzt her mit den zwei Dollars für die Kollekte!"._ Manwe nickte bedächtig.

"Mit Magie ist alles möglich und unser beider Welten sind voll davon. Es muss nur jemand den Kanal öffnen."

"Dafür sind bei uns die Zauberer zuständig.", warf Io ein, der endlich auch etwas sagen und nicht immer nur starren wollte.

"Eine kühne Vorstellung.", ließ sich die Lady vernehmen. "Aber warum nicht? Wir verstehen uns ja schließlich auch prächtig."

Sie lächelte verführerisch und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen ruhten scheinbar zufällig auf Manwes Gemahlin. Varda schnaubte entrüstet, was so gar nicht zu ihrer filigranen Schönheit passen wollte.

"Dann ist es beschlossen.", verkündete der Blinde Io hastig, um einen neuerlichen Zickenkrieg zwischen den beiden hochwohlgeborenen Damen zu verhindern.

Und damit war es beschlossen. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte würden einige Bewohner der Scheibenwelt in Mittelerde landen. Nur wer würden die bedauernswerten Pechvögel… äh, beneidenswerten Glückspilze sein, die es traf? Das würde das Schicksal entscheiden, welches als einziger noch nicht in das Spielgeschehen eingegriffen hatte und welches – ebenfalls als einziger – keinen Disput mit den Valar auszufechten hatte.

* * *

**Hat's Euch bisher gefallen? Dann bitte ein Review! Hat's Euch nicht gefallen? Dann auch! xD**


	2. Kapitel I oder Lass uns mal hier ziehen!

**Kapitel I oder Lass uns mal hier dran ziehen! **

Da die Götter von Cori Celesti nicht an solch profane Kleinigkeiten wie Kausalität oder das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum gebunden sind, lässt sich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die nachfolgend beschriebenen Ereignisse vor oder nach dem zuvor beschriebenen Brettspiel stattfanden. Wichtig ist auch nur, _dass _sie stattfanden, also gehen wir mal der Einfachheit halber – und um unsere Gehirnwindungen vor Überhitzung zu bewahren – davon aus, dass sie nach dem ominösen Spiel anzusiedeln sind…

Langsam aber sicher fielen Ponder Stibbons die Haare aus, obwohl er vor kurzem gerade mal das dreißigste Lebensjahr erfolgreich vollendet hatte. Er konnte sich denken, wie sein Vorgesetzter Mustrum Ridcully diesen unschönen Vorgang erklären würde. Nach Meinung des Erzkanzlers ereilte jeden, der nicht mindestens zweimal täglich joggen oder Fasanen jagen ging – oder joggend auf Fasanenjagd – spätestens mit dreißig Haarausfall, Impotenz oder Debilität. Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht wusste, was zwei der drei Dinge bedeuteten, hegte der junge Zauberer jedoch den Verdacht, dass seine lichter werdende Haarpracht eine ganz andere Ursache hatte. Namentlich den Dienst unter einem gewissen Erzkanzler mit Namen Mustrum Ridcully, der ihm mehr als einmal den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte.

"Äh, Erzkanzler, Du solltest nicht…", begann der junge Ponder Stibbons.

Ridcully brachte ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er hatte den typischen, roten Zaubererumhang gegen eine dunkelgraue Latzhose und sogar den obligatorischen Hut gegen einen pragmatischen Schutzhelm eingetauscht. Flecken aus Schmieröl, Ruß und anderen Dingen, von denen man lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie darstellten, überzogen den Blaumann. Der Erzkanzler sah aus, als hätte er gerade eine Kutsche repariert – oder kaputt gemacht. Ridcully winkte mit einem exorbitant großen Schraubenschlüssel wie mit einem Zauberstab und meinte kategorisch:

"Misch Dich da nicht ein, Stibbons! Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Nun, _mindestens _das durfte bezweifelt werden. Und genau das taten die anderen Zauberer auch – wenn auch nur im Stillen. Die versammelte Fakultät der Unsichtbaren Universität befand sich im Großen Saal und starrte auf eine gewaltige Apparatur, die etwa fünf Meter lang und vielleicht halb so hoch sein mochte. Das zylinderförmige Ding lag auf fünf mächtigen Gestellen aufgebockt, die trotz ihrer stabilen Bauweise den Eindruck erweckten, jeden Augenblick unter dem zugemuteten Gewicht zusammenbrechen zu wollen. Es knarzte und ächzte bedrohlich. Unzählige kleine und große Hebel ragten aus der Gerätschaft hervor wie Spinnenbeine.

"Das ist ein thaumaturgischer Teilchenbeschleuniger! Es könnte weitreichende…", versuchte Ponder es noch einmal, jedoch ohne große Hoffnung.

Ridcully beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern zog an einem x-beliebigen Hebel. Die anderen anwesenden Zauberer – allen voran Ponder Stibbons – hielten kollektiv den Atem an. Die Apparatur begann, zu vibrieren. Die Zauberer retteten sich in bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit hinter einen der Tische aus massivem Eichenholz, auf denen täglich fünf Hauptmahlzeiten und mehrere kleine Häppchen eingenommen wurden. Wobei _klein _in diesem Fall relativ war. Dann schwollen die Vibrationen an, bis man sie getrost als Rattern bezeichnen konnte. Die Böcke, auf denen der Teilchenbeschleuniger ruhte, bogen sich gefährlich durch. Der Große Saal der Unsichtbaren Universität besaß eine hervorragende Akustik, was zur Folge hatte, dass er mittlerweile von einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern erfüllt war, das von den Wänden widerhallte.

"Was geschieht jetzt?", wollte der Dekan wissen, der nicht wagte, den Kopf zu heben und selbst nachzusehen.

Er musste schreien, um den Radau zu übertönen. Ridcully zuckte nur mit den Schultern und auch Ponder wusste diesmal keine Antwort. Von einem geöffneten Durchgang zu den Kerkerdimensionen über schnell wachsende Kohlköpfe bis hin zu sprechenden Katzen war alles denkbar. Oktarine Funken glühten im Zentrum der Apparatur auf, hüpften wie gefangene Tänzer auf der Stelle und stoben schließlich in alle Richtungen davon. Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille. Eine allumfassende, samtene Stille, die sowohl Furcht als auch Hoffnung verschluckte. Nichts explodierte, nichts verwandelte sich in ein schreckliches, tentakelbewährtes Ungeheuer, es machte nicht einmal irgendetwas _Plopp. _Es geschah einfach gar nichts, abgesehen natürlich von dem eben verstummten Lärm. Ridcully fasste als erster Mut und verließ sein Versteck. Er kratzte sich mit dem Schraubenschlüssel am Kopf, schabte dabei über den Sturzhelm und verursachte ein metallisches Kreischen, das einem die Fußnägel aufrollte. Der Erzkanzler ließ einen prüfenden Blick über die zylindrische Anordnung gleiten.

"Das Ding funktioniert nicht.", stellte der Fachmann für technische Angelegenheiten fest.

Nun wagten sich auch die anderen Mitglieder der Fakultät aus der Deckung. In der anschließenden Diskussion einigte man sich schließlich darauf, dass der Prototyp des thaumaturgischen Teilchenbeschleunigers verbesserungsbedürftig war. Sie sollten Recht behalten, doch nicht etwa, weil er _nicht _funktionierte. Im Gegenteil…

Mumm war eindeutig zu alt für so etwas. Schon nach hundertfünfzig Metern ging ihm die Puste aus und nach weiteren hundert Metern spürte er jeden Muskel im Leib; sogar die, von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß. Oh ja, er sollte solche kräftezehrenden Verfolgungsjagden wirklich jüngeren – oder auch nur schlankeren – Wächtern überlassen! Allerdings sahen seine Füße das wie immer ganz anders. So wie ein Hund seinen Instinkten folgte und fliehender Beute hinterher hetzte, so nahmen seine Füße bei flüchtenden Kriminellen ganz automatisch die Verfolgung auf. Das Gehirn hatte dann nichts mehr zu melden. Und der inzwischen mit Mängeln behaftete Körper, der spätestens am nächsten Morgen die Zeche für den Dauerlauf würde zahlen müssen, schon gleich gar nicht. Vetinaris Terrier, so nannten ihn seine Feinde abschätzig; und zumindest in Bezug auf diese ellenlangen Verfolgungsjagden hatten sie recht. Mumm bog dem davon spurtenden Jüngling folgend nach links in eine kurze Gasse ab und wagte bei der Gelegenheit einen Blick über die Schulter. Angua und Karotte folgten ihrem Vorgesetzten jeweils leicht seitlich nach links beziehungsweise rechts versetzt, was den Eindruck eines durch tiefes Fahrwasser manövrierenden Schiffs erweckte. Der Kommandeur wusste, dass sie ihn jederzeit und mit Leichtigkeit hätten überholen können – allen voran natürlich die Werwölfin –, sich aber zurückhielten und etwa einem Meter hinter ihm durch die Straßen Ankh-Morporks eilten. _Konstant _einen Meter! Einerseits fand er diese Geste lobenswert und irgendwie einfach nett, andererseits erinnerte sie ihn auf schmerzliche Weise daran, dass er sich mittlerweile im fünften Lebensjahrzehnt befand. Er würde nicht mehr allzu oft lizenzlosen Dieben hinterher hetzen; zumindest bemühte er sich, seine Füße von derartigen Eskapaden abzuhalten. An einer Kreuzung schien der Flüchtende von der Pfirsichblütenstraße in die abzweigende Holofernesstraße abbiegen zu wollen. Dann aber überlegte er es sich anders, schlug einen Haken und spurtete weiter geradeaus. Mumm sah die Chance gekommen, sowohl sein Gesicht zu wahren, als auch den Dieb zu erwischen und zischte seinen Begleitern zu:

"Nehmt die Seitenstraße und schneidet ihm den Weg ab!"

Die beiden Wächter nickten knapp und verschwanden in der Holofernesstraße. Mumm lächelte grimmig und spurtete mittlerweile mit Seitenstechen und nunmehr allein weiter dem Flüchtenden hinterher. Er malte sich in Gedanken aus, wie Angua und Karotte einen Sprint anzogen, zunächst ihn und dann den Dieb auf der Parallelstraße überholten und schließlich – ganz Hüter des Gesetzes – aus dem Schatten einer Gasse zurück auf die Straße traten. Spätestens auf Höhe der Unsichtbaren Universität würden sie ihn gestellt haben. Und genau so kam es auch. Mumm blieb stehen und stützte sich keuchend auf die Oberschenkel. Etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm bauten sich Karotte und Angua auf und verschränkten demonstrativ die Arme. Und dazwischen… ja, dazwischen befand sich ein mittlerweile ziemlich nervös wirkender Dieb und suchte die Umgebung fieberhaft nach einem Fluchtweg ab. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass ihn die zuerst die Wache und nicht die Diebesgilde in die Finger bekam. Die würden ihm mehr abnehmen als nur seine Freiheit. Trotzdem versuchte er selbst jetzt noch, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden. Die gab es ohnehin nicht. Auf der linken Seite wurde die Straße durch eine gewaltige Mauer zur Universität hin abgegrenzt und auf der rechten Seite gab es nichts als Wohnhäuser und kleine, verwinkelte Läden, die allerlei magische Utensilien feilboten.

"Das Spiel ist aus!", rief Karotte, was Mumm nur mit den Augen rollen ließ.

Dann, und zwar _genau _dann, zog Erzkanzler Mustrum Ridcully im Inneren der Unsichtbaren Universität an einem Hebel des thaumaturgischen Teilchenbeschleunigers. Und das Schicksal entleerte den Würfelbecher auf dem Spielbrett und grinste.

* * *

**Hat es Euch bisher gefallen? Dann bitte ein Review! Hat's Euch nicht gefallen? Dann auch! xD**


	3. Wo bitte geht's nach Ankh-Morpork?

**Kapitel II oder Wo bitte geht's nach Ankh-Morpork? **

Ein dröhnender Kopfschmerz riss Mumm aus der gnädigen Bewusstlosigkeit. Was war geschehen? Hatte der gestellte Dieb etwa doch noch seine nicht vorhandene Chance ergriffen und ihn k.o. geschlagen? Das konnte aber eigentlich nicht möglich, schließlich waren Karotte und Angua auch noch da gewesen. Er wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, denn er spürte deutlich die Sonne auf der Haut und befürchtete, ihr greller Schein würde die Schmerzen verschlimmern. Das Sonnenlicht filterte durch die geschlossenen Lider und bereits das verursachte ein Brennen im Augapfel. Mumm stöhnte gequält und tastete vorsichtig die Umgebung ab. Er befand sich mehr oder weniger waagerecht auf einer recht weichen Unterlage; zumindest weicher als so mancher Rinnstein. Seine Finger glitten über Grashalme, bevor er die Hände hob und seinen Körper nach Verletzungen abtastete. Erst der Torso, dann der Kopf – die beiden Teile waren schließlich die wichtigsten, bei den meisten jedenfalls. Er konnte keine offenen Wunden oder Ähnliches feststellen, den Göttern sei Dank! Danach kamen die Extremitäten an die Reihe, zuerst die… Moment mal, GRAS?! Mumm vergaß seine Bedenken das grelle Sonnenlicht betreffend und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Wo zum Teufel gab es in Ankh-Morpork Gras? Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten schoss er kerzengrade in die Höhe und sah sich entgeistert um, was seine arg beanspruchte Muskulatur ihm mit einem protestierenden Ziehen heimzahlte. Doch der Kommandeur ignorierte den Schmerz, was ihm nun nicht weiter schwer fiel, da eine schwindelerregende Dosis Adrenalin durch seine Blutbahn raste. Er befand sich tatsächlich auf einer Wiese, deren Grashalme irgendwo zwischen saftig grün und trocken gelb changierten. Etwa hundert Meter vor Mumm brach die Wiese plötzlich ab und Dunstschwaden waberten in die Höhe. Ein Fluss; und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, müsste sich hinter ihm ebenfalls einer befinden. Wo in der Nähe von Ankh-Morpork gab es zwei fast parallel verlaufende Flüsse? Er konnte sich nicht an ein derartiges Landschaftsprofil erinnern. Der Kommandeur kämpfte sich auf die Beine und begann, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte er den Horizont nach dem markantesten Gebäude der Scheibenwelt ab, dem Kunstturm der Unsichtbaren Universität. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, wie er heute herrschte, war der Kunstturm in einem Umkreis von dreißig Meilen zu erkennen und zeigte verirrten Wanderern – oder nach einer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachten Offizieren – den Weg zurück zur Stadt. Mumm hatte inzwischen einen kompletten Kreis beschrieben und stutzte irritiert. Er musste ihn übersehen haben. Noch einmal drehte er sich ganz langsam um die eigene Achse und achtete dabei auf jedes Detail. Nacheinander zogen ein Fluss, einige bewaldete Hügel, noch ein Fluss und jede Menge Wiese durch sein Sichtfeld. Weit und breit keine Spur von einem exorbitant hohen Gebäude. Genaugenommen keine Spur von _irgendeinem _Gebäude!

"Bei den Göttern!", raunte Mumm.

Er konnte unmöglich weiter als zwanzig Meilen von Ankh-Morpork entfernt sein, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, die Stadt überhaupt verlassen zu haben. Aber gut, angenommen er wäre entführt worden oder so; mit einem schnellen Pferd wäre das immer noch ein Tagesritt, und so lange konnte er nicht bewusstlos gewesen sein. Dann würde er jetzt Hunger oder mindestens Durst verspüren oder er müsste mal für kleine Kommandeure. Doch nichts davon war der Fall! Er stand einfach mutterseelenallein auf irgendeiner Wiese, als hätte der Himmel selbst ihn hier ausgespuckt. Diese Gegend hier war ihm völlig unbekannt. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie der verdammte Fluss hieß, der hinter ihm munter vor sich hin plätscherte. Mumm schauderte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

"Bist Du in Ordnung, Kommandeur?"

Mumm zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum.

"Bei den Göttern, Hauptmann, erschreck mich nie wieder so!", versetzte er und bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, als Karotte eine schuldbewusste Miene aufsetzte.

Mumm massierte sich die Schläfen, um Schmerzen und Furcht zu vertreiben. Seine Nerven vibrierten wie zum Zerreißen gespannte Bogensehnen.

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung, abgesehen davon, dass gleich mein Schädel explodiert."

Als er sah, dass der Zwerg entsetzt die Augen aufriss, winkte er hastig ab.

"War ein _Scherz, _Hauptmann! Weißt Du, wo zur Hölle wir hier sind?"

Karotte schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Herr. Ich muss bewusstlos gewesen sein oder so und als ich aufwachte, lag ich an dem Fluss dort."

Er deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.

"Und ich lag _im _Fluss.", ertönte eine mürrische Stimme aus den Dunstschwaden des Flusses.

Die Beiden drehten synchron die Köpfe und sahen eine klatschnasse Angua zu sich herüber stapfen. Ihr langes, rotbraunes Haar klebte an Schultern und Rücken und die vollgelaufenen Stiefel quietschten bei jedem Schritt. Während Mumm sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste, stürzte Karotte sofort zu seiner Kollegin, um ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Ein Vorhaben, das deutlich durch die Tatsache erschwert wurde, dass sie nichts bei sich hatten außer den Uniformen an ihren Leibern und in Mumms Fall ein Schwert. Das einzig Positive an der Situation war die Tatsache, dass eine warme Sonne vom Himmel strahlte und die Werwölfin schnell trocknen würde. Das Gehirn konnte innerhalb kürzester Zeit enorme Anpassungsleistungen vollbringen. Der Umstand, dass in Ankh-Morpork gerade Spätherbst herrschte und sie, wenn hier offensichtlich Sommer war, mindestens einige hundert Meilen von ihrer Heimat entfernt sein mussten, trat völlig in den Hintergrund.

"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen.", schlug Karotte vor.

"Und wohin?", fragte Angua und wrang ihren Ärmel aus.

"Irgendwohin."

Mumm starrte ins Leere. Das kurze Amüsement über Anguas tropfnassen Zustand war inzwischen verflogen und die Mischung aus Verwirrung und Panik war zurückgekehrt. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie sich befanden und ob dieses undefinierte _Wo _nun drei Meilen weiter randwärts oder mittwärts oder wo auch immer lag, spielte seiner Meinung nach keine Rolle.

"Wir gehen flussaufwärts.", ordnete er an. "An einem Fluss liegt zwangsläufig irgendwann eine Siedlung, wahrscheinlich sogar eine Stadt."

Karottes Miene hellte sich auf.

"Dort können wir dann nach dem Weg fragen!", strahlte er.

"Ja, genau. Wir fragen, wo bitte geht's nach Ankh-Morpork.", brummte Mumm grimmig und marschierte los.

Genaugenommen bekleideten die Zwillinge zu hohe Ränge in der Hierarchie von Imladris, um die Aufgaben eines Grenzwächters wahrzunehmen. Doch nach drei- oder vierhundert Jahren wurden einem die ewigen Empfänge, das Exerzieren und die Übungskämpfe einfach zu langweilig. Sie strotzten vor Kraft und wollten Abenteuer erleben; Abenteuer und Spaß. Also hatten sie kurzerhand beschlossen, zwei eigentlich zum Dienst eingeteilte Elben auf Urlaub zu schicken und ritten nun selbst in gemächlichem Tempo am Bruinen entlang, der sich in südwestlicher Richtung aus Imladris hinaus schlängelte.

"Was glaubst Du, wie Glorfindel reagieren wird?", fragte Elladan und warf seinem Bruder über die Schulter hinweg ein Grinsen zu.

"Er wird's überleben.", kam es trocken zur Antwort.

Der blonde Noldo war die bevorzugte Zielscheibe für die diversen Attacken der Zwillinge, welche natürlich durchweg freundschaftlich gemeint waren. Er ließ sich einfach so herrlich schnell auf die Palme bringen. Und irgendwer musste für etwas Abwechslung in Imladris sorgen. Allerdings waren sie diesmal schon ziemlich weit gegangen, wie Elladan sich wohl oder übel eingestehen musste.

"Adar wird uns dafür den Kopf abreißen.", vermutete er finster.

Er konnte das Schulterzucken seines Bruders hinter sich förmlich spüren.

"Ach Unsinn!" entgegnete Elrohir. "Das lässt sich doch raus waschen. Außerdem kann Adar sich neuen Purpur besorgen."

"Raus waschen?" Der ältere Zwilling verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran. "Bei einem Pferd?"

Wieder zuckte sein Bruder mit den Schultern.

"Glorfindel kann ihn durch den Bruinen führen, und schon ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Sei doch nicht so ängstlich, Bruderherz!"

"Apropos Bruinen.", meinte Elladan und lenkte seinen Schimmel zum Ufer, um ihn trinken zu lassen.

Das Tier senkte dankbar den Kopf und tauchte das Maul tief in die erfrischenden Fluten. Mit einem Lächeln tätschelte der Elb den Hals des Pferdes und stieg ab. Sein Bruder folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ sich am Ufer angekommen ebenfalls elegant vom Rücken seines Rappen gleiten. Ein Schimmel und ein Rappe – so sehr sich ihre Reittiere unterschieden, so sehr ähnelten sich ihre Besitzer. Fremde konnten sie überhaupt nicht auseinander halten und selbst guten Freunden fiel es manchmal schwer. Die Zwillinge gingen in die Hocke und tauchten die Hände ins Wasser. Die Sonne brannte heiß und erbarmungslos an diesem Tag und so spritzten sie sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht und genossen die Erfrischung. Elrohir schöpfte etwas Wasser mit der Hand und stillte seinen Durst, während Elladan den Blick über die Rhu Daur-Ebene gleiten ließ. An drei Erhebungen flussabwärts, die sich so eigentlich nicht dort befinden sollten, blieb der Blick des Elben hängen.

"Wir kriegen Besuch.", stellte er fest und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sich die drei Gestalten näherten.

Der jüngere Zwilling folgte seinem Blick und erkannte die Gestalten ebenfalls; zwei Männer und eine Frau, wenn ihn seine Augen nicht trogen. Wieder stellte Elrohir sein typisches Schulterzucken zur Schau. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sich Wanderer nach Imladris verirrten – oder nach Bruchtal, wie die Sterblichen es nannten. Lord Elronds Gastliches Haus stand stets offen für alle wohlgesonnenen Besucher.

"Heißen wir sie Willkommen!", meinte Elladan und warf seinem Bruder einen ihrer ganz speziellen Blicke zu, mit denen sie sich wortlos verstanden.

Elrohir nickte nur grinsend. Sie erhoben sich und schwangen sich zurück auf die Pferde. Dann ritten die selbsternannten Grenzwächter Bruchtals den Fremden entgegen.

* * *

**! AB JETZT WIRD WÖRTLICHE REDE IN SINDARIN ODER WESTRON ****_KURSIV _****DARGESTELLT; DIE SPRACHE DER SCHEIBENWELT WEITERHIN NORMAL !**

* * *

Mumm stapfte grimmig geradeaus. Zynismus hatte ihn schon in so mancher Situation davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren und so versuchte er, auch diese groteske Situation zynisch zu kommentieren.

"Seht es mal so: Die Luft ist einfach herrlich hier.", knurrte er und atmete wie zum Beweis besonders tief durch.

Angua verstand es und sagte nichts dazu. Karotte aber verstand es nicht und ließ sich dementsprechend zu einem Kommentar hinreißen:

"Ich wäre trotzdem lieber wieder zu Hause, Herr."

"Glaubst Du vielleicht, ich nicht, Hauptmann?!", schnappte Mumm. "Aber wir hocken nunmal in dieser verdammten Einöde und wissen nicht mal, in welcher Richtung es nach Hause geht."

Der Kommandeur funkelte seinen Untergebenen über die Schulter hinweg an und wusste doch genau, dass seine eigentliche Wut nicht Karotte oder Angua galt. Nein, es war diese Ungewissheit, dieses fremde, bedrohliche Terrain, das seine Nerven zum Zerreißen spannte und seine Synapsen unkontrolliert Signale abfeuern ließ. Und da die beiden Wächter sich momentan als einzige in seiner Reichweite befanden, traf sie die geballte Ladung seines inneren Gewitters. Wutschnaubend sah er wieder nach vorn… und erstarrte. In einiger Entfernung machte er zwei Reiter aus. Scheinbar hatten diese sie bereits entdeckt, denn sie hielten am Ufer entlang genau auf die drei zu. Karotte trat an Mumms Seite und erblickte die beiden Reiter nun ebenfalls.

"Heda, Freunde!", rief der Hauptmann fröhlich und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen.

Mumm rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und brachte ihn auf diese Weise zum Schweigen. Die beiden Reiter waren inzwischen nah genug, um zu erkennen, dass sie sich bis auf's Haar glichen. Zwillinge also, und irgendetwas an ihren Zügen teilte ihm mit, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um _Freunde, _sondern um _Herren _handelte. Mumms Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Nie zuvor hatte er bei einem Menschen edlere, ebenmäßigere Züge gesehen. Glatte, schwarze Haare fielen ihnen über die Schultern und die oberen Enden besonders spitzer Ohren lugten dazwischen hervor. Ein dunkelrotes Gewand mit goldenen Stickereien saß wie maßgeschneidert. Die beiden Reiter schienen, die Anmut in Person zu sein. Etwa fünf Meter vor Mumm zügelten sie ihre Pferde und sahen die drei Gestrandeten fragend an. Der Kommandeur salutierte zackig.

"Verzeihung… Eure Lordschaften, wir haben uns verirrt. Könntet Ihr uns den Weg nach Ankh-Morpork zeigen?"

Die beiden Reiter wechselten einen verwirrten Blick. Dann fragte der auf dem Schimmel:

_"Warum sprecht ihr kein Westron? Und wie habt ihr den Fluss überquert? In dieser Richtung gibt es keine Furt." _

Dabei deutete er in die Richtung, aus der Mumm und die anderen gekommen waren. Der Kommandeur verstand kein Wort, sah sich trotzdem um, konnte aber nichts erkennen, was der Reiter meinen könnte. Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Tut mir leid, ich verstehe Euch nicht."

Das beruhte offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit, denn wieder tauschten die Reiter verwirrte Blicke. Die Zwillinge wussten mit der Situation nicht viel anzufangen. Ja, es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Wanderer auf der Durchreise in Imladris rasteten. Doch beherrschten ausnahmslos alle die gemeinsame Sprache Westron, einige sogar etwas Sindarin. Diese drei Gestalten hier aber schienen, weder das eine noch das andere zu verstehen; geschweige denn sprechen zu können. Sie brabbelten irgendwelche Worte in einer Sprache, die die beiden noch nie gehört hatten. Der ältere Mann schien so etwas wie der Anführer der kleinen Schar zu sein, denn er erhob als einziger das Wort. Und er trug ein Schwert. Überhaupt sahen die drei aus, als wären sie Soldaten, die vorhatten, in den Krieg zu ziehen – inklusive Brustharnisch und Helm.

Doch auch Mumm erging es nicht besser. Er verstand die beiden Reiter nicht nur nicht; nein, er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, noch nie eine solche Sprache gehört zu haben. Das klang weder nach Morporkianisch, noch nach Klatschianisch, noch nach irgendeiner anderen ihm bekannten Sprache. Mumm schauderte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Angua trat nun auch an seine Seite und musterte die Berittenen, was zur Folge hatte, dass deren Pferde plötzlich nervös wurden. Die Tiere spürten instinktiv das Wölfische an der jungen Frau und wieherten aufgeregt. Sie warfen die Köpfe hin und her und buckelten fast.

_"Was ist denn jetzt los?", _wandte sich Elladan an seinen Bruder, doch der hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, nicht äußerst unelbisch vom Pferd zu fallen.

Schließlich gaben sie es auf und stiegen ab. Die Schmach, vor Sterblichen auf dem Allerwertesten zu landen, wäre einfach zu groß gewesen. Der Schimmel stob in gestrecktem Galopp davon; der Rappe zögerte kurz und folgte dann dem Beispiel seines Kollegen. Nunmehr auf Augenhöhe tippte sich einer der ehemaligen Reiter auf die Brust und formulierte betont langsam:

_"Ich bin El-la-dan." _

Er deutete auf seinen Doppelgänger und fügte hinzu:

_"Und das ist El-ro-hir." _

Die Elben bedienten sich inzwischen ihrer eigenen Sprache, da die Fremden ja der gemeinsamen Sprache nicht mächtig waren. Doch zumindest das verstanden die Wächter. Sie deuteten ebenfalls auf sich und nannten ihre Namen. Die Zwillinge neigten höflich den Kopf. Immerhin etwas, auch wenn die Erstgeborenen Namen wie Mumm und Karotte für gewöhnungsbedürftig hielten. Einzig Angua klang wirklich nach einem Namen. Mumm versuchte es nach diesem Erfolgserlebnis noch einmal mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen, das fast vollständig in Vergessenheit geraten war.

"Wo nach Ankh-Mor-pork?"

Er nahm sich ein Beispiel an seinem Gegenüber und betonte nun ebenfalls jede Silbe des Städtenamens. Doch kaum hatte er Mor-pork ausgesprochen, zog einer der Zwillinge mit einer unglaublich fließenden Bewegung sein Schwert und hielt es Mumm an die Kehle. _Mor-pork. _Mor… wie schwarz, wie _Mordor_!

_"Wer schickt Dich, dass Du es wagst, hier nach einer schwarzen Stadt zu fragen? Sprich!" _

Der Mensch aber bediente sich weiterhin nur seines Kauderwelsch' und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Ich… He, ganz ruhig! Ich habe nur nach dem Weg gefragt."

Mumm fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte, als ein allzu vertrautes Geräusch an seine Ohren drang. Er wollte das, was nun unweigerlich folgen würde, verhindern, war jedoch zu paralysiert, um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Ziemlich nachvollziehbar, mit einer Schwertspitze am Hals. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite _knurrte. _Nun, Elladan hatte schon mit einigen Vertreterinnen des schönen Geschlechts das Vergnügen gehabt, aber eine, die knurrte, war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Die Situation mutete so grotesk an, dass er das Schwert sinken ließ und abwechselnd Mumm und Angua ansah. Der Kommandeur ließ den Atem entweichen, erleichtert darüber, nicht mehr unmittelbar davor zu stehen, als Schaschlik zu enden.

"Das reicht jetzt, Feldwebel!", zischte er Angua entgegen.

Die Werwölfin verstummte augenblicklich. Elrohir stand neben seinem Bruder und tat seit geraumer Zeit nichts anderes mehr, als zu grinsen.

_"Du bist mir keine große Hilfe, Brüderchen.",_ stellte Elladan fest, ohne die Menschen aus den Augen zu lassen.

_"Ich weiß.",_ kam es zur Antwort.

_"Was machen wir mit ihnen?" _

_"Gibt's auf den Südhöhen noch Schäfer? Du könntest ihnen das Mädchen als Hirtenhund schicken." _

Nun musste auch der ältere Zwilling grinsen. Er steckte das Schwert wieder ein. Wenn wirklich der Feind hätte Spione schicken wollen, hätte er garantiert nicht die drei gewählt. Der Elb machte den Gestrandeten mit Händen und Füßen klar, dass sie einen Moment warten sollten. Dann entfernten sich die beiden Eldar einige Schritte weit, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ein völlig überflüssiger Vorgang; Mumm und die anderen verstanden schließlich kein Wort. Dennoch nutzte der Kommandeur den Moment der Ruhe und erkundigte sich:

"Versteht ihr, was sie sagen?"

"Kein einziges Wort.", erwiderte Karotte niedergeschlagen.

"Das sind keine Menschen. Sie riechen nicht menschlich.", ließ sich plötzlich Angua vernehmen.

Die drei spähten synchron zu den Zwillingen und schauderten. Wenn es keine Menschen waren, sie aber menschlich aussahen – abgesehen von spitzen Ohren und atemberaubender Schönheit –, was waren sie dann? Während die Scheibenweltler über dieses Rätsel grübelten, versuchten die Zwillinge eine Lösung für das Problem 'fehlende Pferde' zu finden.

_"Wir können natürlich laufen, aber es ist ein ganzes Stück bis Adars Haus. Und sie wirken geschwächt.", _stellte Elladan fest.

Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. Die drei sahen nicht gerade aus, als könnten sie mir nichts dir nichts einen Tagesmarsch überstehen; schon gar nicht in Elbengeschwindigkeit.

_"Du gehst und holst ein paar Pferde. Ich lagere mit ihnen die Nacht über hier.", _schlug der Jüngere vor.

Elladan wollte einwenden, dass es riskant wäre, da sie schließlich noch immer nicht wirklich wussten, was sie im Schilde führten. Andererseits kannte er seinen Bruder jetzt fast dreitausend Jahre und wusste, dass – egal, was die Sterblichen anstellen sollten –, er damit fertig werden würde. Außerdem fiel ihm auch nichts Besseres ein. Elladan neigte den Kopf zum Abschied und machte sich leichtfüßig auf den Weg nach Imladris. Elrohir kehrte zu den Menschen zurück. Diese standen inzwischen enger zusammengedrängt und es schien ihm, als würden sie sich gegenseitig den Rücken decken. Wie zufällig ruhte die Hand des Anführers auf dem Heft seines Schwerts, was der Elb mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm.

'Bei den Göttern, wie Vetinari!', schoss es Mumm durch den Sinn.

Der Kommandeur spürte den stechenden Blick, der viel beeindruckender war als der des Patriziers, denn er war unberechenbar und fremd. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Griff seines Schwerts. Er würde seine Leute gegen diesen Was-auch-immer verteidigen, das wusste er. Schweigen senkte sich über die Lichtung, als die vermeintlichen Gegner einander anstarrten. Schließlich schüttelte Elrohir seufzend den Kopf.

_"Habt ihr noch nie Elben gesehen, so wie ihr mich anstarrt?" _

Er erntete nur verwirrte Blicke und ein Stirnrunzeln. Angua knurrte leise, woraufhin Mumm sie anherrschte:

"Sei still! Oder willst Du ihn verärgern?"

Der Elda sah die Menschen verständnislos an, dann versuchte er sich in Zeichensprache. Er umrahmte mit dem Zeigefinger sein Gesicht und hielt dann die Hand so, als würde er sie jemandem neben sich auf die Schulter legen.

"Er meint… seinen Bruder?", versuchte Karotte sich als Sprachgenie.

Elrohir hielt die Hände inzwischen auf Brusthöhe vor sich und machte rhythmische Bewegungen, als würde er reiten. Der Elb sah die drei auffordernd.

"Sein Bruder… mag reiten?", spekulierte Karotte.

Mumm runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte er ihnen mitteilen wollen, dass sein Bruder gerne ritt? Elrohir hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, dass das hier noch ein sehr langer, sehr anstrengender Abend werden konnte.

_"Oh Ilúvatar, womit habe ich das verdient?", _stöhnte er und hob theatralisch die Hände zum Himmel.

"Was will er, Hauptmann?", fragte Mumm, der Karotte zum kurzerhand zum Chefdolmetscher befördert hatte.

Karottes Blick wanderte zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Elben und seinem Vorgesetzten hin und her.

"Vielleicht sollen wir mit ihm beten."

"Ich BETE nicht!", fauchte Angua und funkelte den armen, völlig missverstandenen Elrohir wütend an.

Dieser begriff überhaupt nicht, warum die rothaarige Menschenfrau ihn plötzlich grundlos angiftete. Und langsam, sehr langsam, aber dafür mit der Unausweichlichkeit eines wandernden Gletschers drohte sein Geduldsfaden zu reißen. Er, Elrohir Elrondion, zukünftiger Herrscher Imladris', gab sich hier alle Mühe, diesen nichtswürdigen Sterblichen, die nicht einmal Westron beherrschten, zu helfen; und was war der Dank?! Ein närrisches Weibsstück, das zugegebenermaßen recht attraktiv aussah, aber dennoch ein närrisches Weibsstück blieb, keifte ihn an.

_"Los, unter den Baum! Setzen und Ruhe!", _befahl der Elda gebieterisch und deutete auf eine geeignete Stelle zum Lagern.

Die Wächter gehorchten; zwar erst nachdem sie mehr oder weniger sanft in die entsprechende Richtung geschubst worden waren, aber sie gehorchten.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Karotte, als sie sich an der zugewiesenen Stelle zusammendrängten.

"Was sollen wir schon machen? Wir müssen uns ihm wohl oder übel anvertrauen.", knurrte Mumm.

Er warf ihrem Aufpasser – darum handelte es sich bei dem schwarzhaarigen Despoten zweifellos –, der inzwischen Holz für ein Lagerfeuer sammelte, einen missmutigen Blick zu.

"Wir könnten ihn töten.", schlug Angua trocken vor.

Während Karotte erschrocken die Augen aufriss, winkte Mumm nur ab.

"Und was dann?", entgegnete er. "Wir wissen nicht mal, wo wir hier sind, verdammt! Wir haben keine Nahrung bei uns, keine Pferde, einfach gar nichts."

Die Werwölfin senkte den Blick. Das Geräusch von fallendem Holz riss die drei aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Elrohir hatte einige trocken aussehende Äste und Zweige vor ihnen zu Boden fallen lassen und sah sie nun auffordernd an. Als sie sich nicht rührten, verschränkte er die Arme und zog auf äußerst beeindruckende Weise eine Augenbraue hoch. Mumm erbarmte sich schließlich, krabbelte auf die Füße und machte sich daran, das trockene Holz zu einem brauchbaren Stapel aufzuschichten. Der Elb nickte wohlwollend.

_"So ist's richtig.", _lobte er Mumm, als sei dieser ein Kind, das etwas Zuspruch vertragen könnte.

Der Kommandeur schnaubte entrüstet, denn auch wenn er die Worte nicht verstand, so vernahm er doch den herablassenden Tonfall.

"Eingebildeter Kotzbrocken.", murmelte Mumm und legte den letzten Ast auf den Holzstapel.

Dieser Elrohir war es zweifelsohne gewohnt, Leute herum zu kommandieren. Womöglich handelte es sich um eine Art König oder so. Mumm hasste Könige.

* * *

**Hat es Euch bisher gefallen? Dann bitte ein Review! Hat's Euch nicht gefallen? Dann auch! xD**


	4. Kapitel III oder Lagerfeuerromantik

**Kapitel III oder Lagerfeuerromantik**

Noch immer umrahmten die so unterschiedlichen Charaktere auf Cori Celesti den ovalen Tisch und verfolgten teils gespannt teils amüsiert das Spielgeschehen. Schicksal schüttelte gerade den goldenen Becher, als eine pikierte Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

"Das ist einfach nicht fair!", bemerkte die Lady und warf Schicksal einen eisigen Blick zu.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Sie werden einen Weg finden müssen. Oder zugrunde gehen. Nicht, dass ich mich selbst loben will, aber das ist Schicksal."

Die Lady verschränkte die Arme und tat etwas, das man bei gewöhnlichen Sterblichen wohl schmollen genannt hätte. Sie war die anthropomorphe Personifikation des Glücks und damit quasi genetisch bedingt auf der Seite der Sterblichen. Viele hatten schon alle Hoffnung in sie gesetzt und deren starker Glauben hatte die Lady zu einer mächtigen Wesenheit heranreifen lassen. Und sie wollte ihre Hoffnungen nicht enttäuschen. So lautete zumindest die offizielle Begründung. Insgeheim aber nutzte sie gern jede Gelegenheit, um ihrem Lieblingsfeind Schicksal einen Strich durch die vorherbestimmte Rechnung zu machen.

"Wir müssen ihnen eine gemeinsame Sprache geben. Wie sollen sie sich sonst verständigen?"

Wieder ließ Schicksal nur ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken erkennen. Er starrte missmutig auf den Würfelbecher in seiner Hand.

"Was weiß ich?", erwiderte er.

"Warum können wir unf verftändigen?", wollte Offler wissen. "Wir fprechen doch auch unterfchiedliche fprachen."

'Ja, und wie unterschiedlich!', dachte Manwe, doch laut sagte er:

"Wir sind Götter – Ilúvatar möge mir verzeihen –; im weitesten Sinne jedenfalls. Das ist was anderes."

Die Lady ließ sich durch solche Spitzfindigkeiten nicht beirren.

"Es ist und bleibt nicht fair.", lamentierte sie wie ein trotziges Kind.

Ihre frischgebackene Intimfeindin Varda warf ihr einen triumphalen Blick zu. Der Gattin Manwes war es egal, ob die drei Sterblichen aus der Scheibenwelt Ilúvatars Kinder verstanden oder auch nicht. Wenn aber die eingebildete Lady dafür war, dann war sie natürlich dagegen – eine Vala hatte schließlich auch ihren Stolz. Plötzlich und für alle Anwesenden überraschend glitt ein seliges Lächeln über Schicksals Züge.

"Nun gut.", sagte er mit einer Stimme wie Sirup; wie kochender Sirup. "Ich werde ihnen einen… Dolmetscher schicken."

"Einen _Dolmetscher_?", wiederholte die Lady misstrauisch.

Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich und ein düsterer Verdacht keimte in ihr. Dieser Bastard hatte doch garantiert irgendeinen miesen Trick vor.

"Wenn Du irgendetwas…", begann sie, doch Schicksal schüttelte bereits den Würfelbecher.

Die Würfel klapperten auf bedrohliche Art und Weise, flogen in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und blieben ganz am Rand des Spielbretts liegen. Das Schicksal _lächelte… _

Die Nacht hatte sich inzwischen über die kleine Lichtung gesenkt und unsere drei Scheibenweltler mussten zugeben, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ein Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Wolken hatten sich während der letzten Stunden vor den ohnehin nur als Sichel am Himmel stehenden Mond geschoben, sodass das Lagerfeuer die einzige Lichtquelle bildete. Die Holzscheite knackten und prasselnde Funken stoben gen Himmel, um schließlich in der Dunkelheit einen einsamen Tod zu sterben. Mumm seufzte tief bei diesem Anblick, fühlte er sich doch ähnlich einsam wie diese glühenden Gefährten. Nun gut, er war nicht ganz allein; Karotte und Angua waren bei ihm. Aber es fehlte jede Spur von ihrer Heimatstadt Ankh-Morpork. Stattdessen saßen sie noch immer in dieser Einöde fest; unfähig, sich mit ihrem schwarzhaarigen Begleiter zu verständigen. Und inzwischen _hatten_ sie Hunger. Anguas Magen knurrte auffordernd, woraufhin sie sich entsetzt den Bauch hielt und hochrot anlief. Elrohir lächelte schief bei dieser peinlich berührten Geste. Dann kramte er in einem hellgrauen Stoffbeutel, der mit silbernen Stickereien verziert war und förderte etwas zutage, das eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Toastbrot aufwies. Er warf der Werwölfin eine Scheibe zu, die sie auffing und misstrauisch in den Fingern kreisen ließ.

_"Ich weiß, dass Du mich nicht verstehst, Mädchen, aber ich habe nicht vor, Dich zu vergiften. Außerdem kennt sich mein Vater besser mit Giften aus als ich." _

Er grinste spöttisch, was Angua noch misstrauischer werden ließ. Sie schnupperte an dem Brot, konnte jedoch keine verdächtigen Gerüche ausmachen. Der Elb beobachtete ihre Untersuchungsmethoden mit höchstem Interesse. Schließlich brach sie mit spitzen Fingern eine Ecke der Brotscheibe ab und schob sie sich – nach einem erneuten Schnuppern – in den Mund. Elrohir klatschte lachend in die Hände, was alle anderen Anwesenden erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ.

_"Juhuu, sie hat's tatsächlich geschafft!", _rief er, als sei es die schwierigste Mission in ganz Mittelerde, ein Stück Lembas zu essen.

Der Elda reichte auch den beiden Männern ein Stück elbisches Wegbrot und biss schließlich seinerseits ebenfalls in eine Scheibe, um das Ritual der skeptischen Nahrungsmittelbegutachtung überflüssig zu machen. Auf diese Weise beruhigt stillten nun Mumm und Karotte ihren Hunger. Das seltsame Brot schmeckte nach absolut nichts. Doch erstaunt stellten die Wächter fest, dass sie kaum mehr als eine halbe Scheibe davon hinunter brachten und dann schon pappsatt waren.

"Das ist… Zauberei.", murmelte Mumm teils ehrfürchtig teils angewidert und starrte misstrauisch auf den Rest Lembas in seiner Hand.

_"Lem-bas.", _intonierte Elrohir geduldig und deutete dabei auf das Brot in Mumms Hand.

"So heißt dieses Brot scheinbar.", vermutete Karotte – ganz das Sprachgenie.

"Äußerst scharfsinnig beobachtet, Hauptmann. Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen.", kommentierte Mumm und gab dem Elben das restliche Lembas zurück.

Dieser wickelte es in ein großes Blatt – Mumm fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es hier kein Butterbrotpapier gab – und verstaute es wieder in seinem Beutel. Nun, wenn auch nicht mehr viele Annahmen von Bestand waren in dieser grotesken Geschichte, so stand für den Kommandeur doch eines unverrückbar fest: Jemand, der seine Vorräte mit ihnen teilte, hatte wohl kaum vor, ihnen etwas anzutun. Es sei denn, er wollte sie mästen… Nein, Unsinn! Mumm schüttelte den Kopf über diesen abwegigen Gedanken. Dieser Elrohir mochte ein herrschsüchtiger, überheblicher, eingebildeter,… nun, jedenfalls war er kein Mörder. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf die Zwillinge getroffen waren, keimte etwas wie Dankbarkeit in Mumm auf. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Danke.", flüsterte er, wohl wissend, dass der Angesprochene ihn nicht verstand.

Der Elb nickte dennoch. Vielleicht hatte der dankbare Tonfall in Mumms Stimme das Verstehen überflüssig gemacht. Den nächsten Stunden verliefen in einträchtigem Schweigen. Die Stille wurde nur vom gleichmäßigen Plätschern des Flusses durchbrochen. Mumm und die anderen Wächter arrangierten sich mit der Situation und die Müdigkeit forderte ihren Tribut. Einem nach dem anderen fielen ihnen die Augen zu. Nur Elrohir lehnte lächelnd am breiten Stamm einer Eiche und beobachtete die Schlafenden. Elben benötigten nicht so viel Ruhe wie Sterbliche und kamen, wenn es sein musste, bis zu zwei Wochen ohne Schlaf aus. Er wachte über ihren Schlaf wie eine Hündin über ihrer Welpen. In dieser Wachsamkeit offenbarte sich eine Gewohnheit vieler Eldar, auch wenn sie hier in der Nähe von Imladris waren und es nichts zu fürchten gab. Doch in ihrer gesamten, viele tausend Jahre langen Geschichte hatten sie es stets mit so vielen Gefahren zu tun gehabt, dass sich alte Gewohnheiten nur schwer ablegen ließen. Den Göttern bzw. Valar sei Dank...

_"Schnell! Wacht auf! Wir kriegen Besuch."_

Keiner der drei verstand die Worte, doch Elrohirs Stimme klang so eindringlich, so fordernd und beschwörend, dass die Scheibenweltler in Null Komma Nichts vom Tiefschlaf in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt waren. Das Lagerfeuer bestand nunmehr aus einem Haufen Asche und einigen verkohlten Holzresten. Dünne Rauchfäden schlängelten sich in die kühle Nacht. Mumm rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah sich gehetzt um. Er konnte nichts erkennen, das den Elb so in Aufregung versetzt haben könnte.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Karotte verdattert.

Angua nieste. Sie nieste noch einmal. Dann rümpfte sie von Ekel ergriffen die Nase.

"Hier stinkt's.", stellte die Werwölfin fest.

Karotte und Mumm rochen natürlich gar nichts, abgesehen vom verkohlten Barbecuearoma des Lagerfeuers. Der Elb lehnte nicht mehr entspannt am Baum, sondern war aufgesprungen und hielt ein langes, perfekt geschmiedetes Schwert in der Hand. Der Kommandeur tat es ihm gleich und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe. Karotte hatte keine Waffe bei sich und Angua brauchte keine. Und so standen sie in Hab-Acht-Stellung um einen Haufen Asche herum, wie eine Gruppe Schattenboxer, die auf ihren Auftritt wartete. Schweigen legte sich über die Lichtung, doch es war kein sanftes, entspanntes Schweigen wie noch am Abend. Nein. Vielmehr handelte es sich um die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm. In der Ferne erklang ein Schrei, und es handelte sich um jene Art von Schrei, die jedem normalen Menschen sofort eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken trieb. Man entwickelte das Bedürfnis, sich so weit wie möglich von jenem Tumult fernzuhalten, der jemanden dazu bewog, einen solchen Hilfeschrei auszustoßen. Doch bei Wächtern, wie Mumm, Karotte und Angua es waren, löste diese Art von Schrei eine andere Reaktion aus. Sie aktivierte den Polizisten-Modus: Helfen und Schützen. Auf den Schrei folgte ein unmenschlich anmutendes Kreischen und Stampfen, das sich schnell näherte. Die Geräusche schwollen an, türmten sich auf wie eine Springtide und näherten sich mit der Unaufhaltsamkeit eines Tsunami. Elrohir blickte grimmig und mit zu Stein erstarrtem Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der das Getöse kam. _"Yrch!" _war das einzige Wort, das über seine Lippen kam und er spie es aus wie ein Stück fauliges Fleisch. Mumm schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was aus dem Wald auf sie zukommen würde und starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Doch das Licht von Mond und sonderbar fremden Sternen reichte nicht aus, um den Wald mit seinem undurchdringbar scheinenden Unterholz zu erhellen. Schließlich verdichteten sich die Schatten, begannen zu wabern und spuckten eine vielleicht hüfthohe Gestalt aus. Mumm blinzelte mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verwirrung. Ein… ein Zwerg?! Das ungläubige Staunen in den Gesichtern seiner Begleiter teilte ihm mit, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Der Waldschrat in spe spurtete auf die kleine Gruppe zu und gestikulierte wild mit den naturgemäß recht kurzen Armen. Er rief etwas, das Mumm nicht verstand, doch dass es sich nicht um zwergisch handelte, erkannte der Kommandeur am Klang. Elrohir antwortete knapp, packte den Zwerg beim Kragen und zog ihn hinter die Reihe aus Wächtern. Dann, und zwar genau dann brach die Hölle los. Eine Horde… Goblins brach durch das Unterholz und hielt genau auf Mumm und die anderen zu. Doch sie waren viel größer und – ja, das war tatsächlich möglich – hässlicher als andere Goblins und – ein essenzieller Unterschied – sie griffen an. Das heißt, sie _wollten _angreifen und hätten es bestimmt auch getan, wäre der Elb ihnen nicht zuvor gekommen. Mit einem markdurchdringenden Kampfschrei, der dem gefürchteten Schlachtruf der Zwerge zur Ehre gereicht hätte, stürzte sich Elrohir ins Getümmel und begann damit, die Orks niederzumetzeln. Zuerst wollten die Scheibenweltler ihn aufhalten – sie waren schließlich Wächter und keine Schlachter – dann sahen sie ihm ungläubig bei seinem Tun zu, doch als sie schließlich selbst angegriffen wurden, mussten sie wohl oder übel kämpfen. Mumm hatte zum letzten Mal vor Jahren ein Schwert geführt und selbst dann nur im Training. Im Jahrhundert des Flughunds gab es andere Methoden, die Gesetze durchzusetzen, als jemandem den Kopf abzuschlagen; na schön, vielleicht auch nicht, aber zumindest waren nicht die Wächter dafür zuständig. Mehr schlecht als recht ließ er also die Klinge tanzen und schaffte es dennoch irgendwie, eine dieser Kreaturen nach der anderen… kampfunfähig zu machen. An Töten wollte er in diesem Zusammenhang lieber nicht denken. Karotte hatte jedoch noch wesentlich mehr Probleme mit dem Schwertkampf; er hatte kein Schwert. Der Hauptmann streckte einige der Angreifer mit bloßen Händen nieder, doch die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der Gegner drängte ihn immer weiter zurück.

"Wechsel die Gestalt!", rief Mumm Angua zu, die immer noch wie festgewurzelt dastand und auf die schwarzgrünen Viecher starrte.

Die Werwölfin schien, aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen.

"Was, hier? Vor allen… Leuten?!", erwiderte sie entsetzt und duckte sich unter einem ungelenken Schwerthieb hindurch.

Mumm durchbohrte die junge Frau mit einem messerscharfen Blick – soweit ihm das beim Austeilen und Parieren möglich war.

"Feldwebel Angua, Du wirst jetzt sofort die Gestalt wechseln. Das ist ein Befehl!", fauchte er.

Seine Stimme klang so gebieterisch, dass die Werwölfin hart schluckte und fast vergaß, den Hieben ihrer Angreifer auszuweichen. Dann aber besiegte der Selbsterhaltungstrieb die Überraschung, gab dem Zaudern eine Kopfnuss und scheuchte die Konzentration aus ihrem Versteck. Angua atmete tief durch – was sie angesichts des bestialischen Gestanks sofort bereute – und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihr morphisches Feld daran zu erinnern, dass es ein Wolf sein konnte. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die noch immer perfekt manikürte, wohlgeformte Hände einer Menschenfrau waren. Eigentlich hätten sich die Finger längst verkürzen und robuste Krallen ausbilden sollen. Das Gesicht hätte sich nach vorn stülpen müssen, um Platz für die kräftigen Kiefer und langen Zähne zu bieten. Die hinteren Gliedmaßen hätten schrumpfen müssen, die Kniegelenke sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehen sollen. Und ein… ein, nun, verlängerter Rücken hätte von innen gegen die Hose drücken müssen. Doch nichts von all dem geschah.

"Es… geht nicht.", hauchte Angua, ohne den Blick von ihren Händen abzuwenden.

Sie schrie auf und machte einen Satz zurück, als ein halb verrostetes Breitschwert gefühlte – und reale – drei Zentimeter vor ihrer Nase vorbeisauste.

"Was geht nicht?", rief Mumm, während er sein Schwert in einen dieser Goblin-Verschnitte bohrte.

"Na, _ES!_"

"WAS, Feldwebel?"

"Ich kann mich nicht verwandeln!", schrie die Werwölfin, die nun keine mehr war.

Weder Mumm noch Karotte – der inzwischen mit dem Rücken an eine mächtige Eiche gepresst stand – wussten, was sie darauf entgegnen sollten. Diese ganze bizarre Szenerie war so weit entfernt von all ihren Vorstellungen, dass sie keine passenden Worte dafür fanden. Sie kämpften an einem fremden Ort an der Seite eines Fremden gegen fremde Kreaturen. Und nun konnten sie noch nicht einmal auf die schlagkräftige Unterstützung einer Werwölfin zählen. Mumm schluckte hart und köpfte einen weiteren Ork. Doch so viele Elrohir und die Scheibenweltler auch töteten, es schienen immer neue nachzukommen, als wären sie die Köpfe einer überdimensionierten Hydra.

_"Alle Unbewaffneten auf die Bäume!", _befahl Elrohir schließlich und deutete nacheinander auf Angua, Karotte und den Wipfel einer besonders hohen und kräftigen Eiche.

Die Wächter verstanden die Botschaft und hangelten sich in die mehr oder weniger trügerische Sicherheit der Baumkrone. Einige Zweige splitterten knirschend, doch die stärkeren Äste trugen die beiden Flüchtlinge problemlos. Orks konnten nicht klettern und solange man sie davon abhalten konnte, den rettenden Baum zu fällen, war man theoretisch sicher. Solange… ja, solange sie keine _Brandpfeile _verschossen. Das von der Sommersonne ausgezehrte Holz brannte wie Zunder. Lodernde Flammen schraubten sich pilzförmig in die Höhe und zwangen die beiden, auf die ausladenderen Äste auszuweichen; ausladender und _dünner. _Mumm gab einem der angreifenden Biester einen entschlossenen Tritt dorthin, wo er seine empfindliche Stelle vermutete und schrie:

"Ihr müsst abspringen; schnell!"

Es roch bereits bedrohlich nach verkohlten Haaren. Angua und Karotte hatten das, was man getrost als Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera bezeichnen konnte. Sie wählten die Cholera und sprangen. Die beiden Wächter landeten wenig elegant zwischen immer noch Dutzenden Orks, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen bewaffnet waren. Angua knurrte bedrohlich, was die Orks jedoch nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte. Sie grinsten nur irgendwie _gierig, _was die junge Frau schaudern ließ_. _Elrohir erkannte den Ernst der Situation und schlug mit einem umherwirbelnden Schwert eine Schneise zu den Eingekesselten. Doch auch der Elda konnte die Übermacht der Orks nicht zurückdrängen. Der Kampf drohte, verloren zu gehen. Der Kommandeur fragte sich voller Entsetzen, was diese Kreaturen mit ihnen anstellen mochten, nachdem sie sie gefangen genommen hatten. Das heißt, würden sie sie überhaupt gefangen nehmen? Mumm sah zu Angua und schauderte. Warum um alles in der Welt konnte sie sich nicht verwandeln? Die Orks zogen den Kreis um die Eingekesselten herum näher, in der freudigen – jedoch etwas voreiligen – Erwartung des sicheren Sieges. Denn sie ahnten nichts von der starken, seelischen Verbindung zwischen zwei den Lesern dieser Geschichte wohlbekannten Zwillingen. Elladan hatte immer gespürt, wenn sein Bruder in Gefahr war und auch wenn sie sich oft wie übermütige Halbstarke aufführten, so waren sie doch besonnene – und vor allem erfahrene – Kämpfer. Das Donnern von Hufen erklang in der Ferne und weckte den Kampfgeist in den Herzen von Mensch, Elb und Werwölfin; ja, selbst der Zwerg schwang seine Streitaxt mit neuerlicher Vehemenz. Die Geräusche wurden rasch lauter und doch kam es Mumm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis endlich eine Phalanx aus Reitern an Ufer des Flusses auf sie zuhielt. Der andere Zwilling führte sie an und zog bereits in einiger Entfernung sein Schwert. Die Reiter erschienen in voller Kampfmontur und begannen, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, damit, die schwarzgrünen Biester niederzumetzeln. Sie stellten keine Fragen. Sie versuchten auch nicht, einfach nur Elrohir und die anderen zu retten. Nein, sie _töteten. _Sofort und zielstrebig. Mumm schauderte, als er die grimmige Entschlossenheit in den Gesichtern der Berittenen sah. Freilich hatte auch er diese Was-auch-immer getötet, aber er hatte in Notwehr gehandelt – und trotzdem Skrupel empfunden. In den Augen dieser Krieger aber brannte das kalte Feuer des Hasses nicht minder intensiv als in den schwarzen, blutunterlaufenen Knopfaugen der Orks. Mumm wandte den Blick ab, als er mit sanftem Nachdruck aus der Kampfzone befördert wurde, zusammen mit Angua, Karotte und dem namenlosen Zwerg, mit dem das Gemetzel angefangen hatte. Elrohir beförderte die vier mit einer Mischung aus Stoßen und Schieben in den Wald hinein, wo er sie ihrem Schicksal überließ und sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzte.

"Sie töten sie einfach.", hauchte Mumm und schaffte es nicht, den Schrecken aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

"Sollten sie die Biester vielleicht verhaften, Herr?", erwiderte Angua und wagte einen Blick in die Arena.

Das Kampfgeschehen ebbte mittlerweile merklich ab. Die Orks, die noch am Leben waren, versuchten in die Richtung zu fliehen, aus der sie gekommen waren, doch ein paar der Reiter setzten ihnen nach und machten ihnen den Garaus. Der Kommandeur wandte den Blick ab und sah seine Begleiter an.

"Wo sind wir hier nur rein geraten?", fragte er niemanden im speziellen.

Karotte zuckte stellvertretend für alle Angesprochenen mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Kommandeur."

Der Zwerg – und hier ist der gebürtige Zwerg gemeint, nicht der adoptierte – sah die Scheibenweltler aus großen Augen an.

_"Was sprecht ihr für eine seltsame Sprache?", _fragte er auf Westron, das etwas brüchiger und schnarrender als bei Elrohir klang.

"Bei den Göttern, nicht der auch noch!", fuhr Mumm auf, "Sind denn hier alle verrückt geworden? Sprechen alle nur noch dieses verdammte Kauderwelsch?!"

Kommandeur Mumms mentale Sehne war seit der Ankunft an diesem Ort zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten hatten nicht gerade zur Entspannung beigetragen. Die Frage des Zwergs, die er nicht einmal verstanden hatte, bildete nun die metaphorische Rasierklinge und durchtrennte seinen Geduldsfaden. Ohne ihm auch nur die Chance zum Reagieren zu lassen, packte Mumm den Zwerg am Kragen und versuchte, ihn in die Höhe zu reißen. Nun, wie schon erwähnt, war der liebe Kommandeur nicht mehr der Jüngste, und Zwerge neigten dazu, recht… untersetzt zu sein; um nicht zu sagen, dicklich. Mit anderen Worten: Mumm hob sich einen Bruch. Zunächst protestierten nur die Muskeln in seinen Armen, sandten ein zorniges Stechen ins Gehirn. Dann _knackte _etwas und Mumm sackte zusammen wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte.

"Gnargh… mein… Rücken."

Sein Gesicht – nunmehr auf Augenhöhe mit dem des Zwergs – erbleichte und einige Tropfen kalten Schweißes rannen ihm über die Stirn. Der Zwerg verschränkte triumphierend die Arme.

_"Tja, wohl auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, wie?"_

Der Kommandeur antwortete nicht. Er hatte den Zwerg ohnehin nicht verstanden, doch der hämische Tonfall bedurfte keiner Übersetzung. Ein paar kurze, harsche Silben, die klangen, als kratzte Metall über Stein, drangen aus Karottes Mund, ehe er sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn schlug. Er hatte den Zwerg fragen wollen, wo zur Hölle sie hier waren und dabei wie automatisch zwergisch gesprochen. Diesem klappte nun die Kinnlade runter, was in der oberen Barthälfte ein Loch entstehen ließ.

"DU sprichst Khûz-Dul?!", fragte er nun ebenfalls in seiner Sprache.

Er vergaß sämtliche Formen der Höflichkeit und starrte den Hauptmann an. Karotte nickte schulterzuckend.

"Ich bin bei Zwergen aufgewachsen."

Der Zwerg musterte den fast zwei Meter großen Hauptmann von Kopf bis Fuß und kam wohl zu dem Entschluss, die Umstände dieser eigentümlichen Familienkonstellation nicht wirklich wissen zu wollen. Mittlerweile war seine Aufregung wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgeschraubt.

"Doch die andere Sprache, derer Ihr Euch bedient… Was ist das?"

In dem Maße, wie seine Aufregung abgenommen hatte, waren seine Manieren zurückgekehrt – und seine Neugier. Karotte wunderte sich über die geschwollene Redeweise des Zwergs, doch die Freude, sich endlich verständlich machen zu können, überlagerte jedes Unbehagen. Außerdem hatten mittlerweile auch Kommandeur Mumm und Angua mitbekommen, dass er sich offensichtlich mit dem Zwerg verständigen konnte und sahen ihn nun erwartungsvoll an.

"Morporkianisch natürlich. Kennst Du das nicht? Man spricht es doch fast überall auf der Scheibenwelt."

Aus dem winzigen Stück Gesicht, das bei Zwergen hinter wuchtigem Bartwuchs zu erkennen war, sprach pure Skepsis.

"Mor… Nein, diese Sprache ist mir unbekannt. Und von einer Scheibenwelt habe ich auch noch nie gehört. Ist dieser Ort weit von hier entfernt?"

Karotte schluckte. Er erbleichte. Er übersetzte den beiden anderen, was der Zwerg gerade gesagt hatte. Dann erbleichten sie ebenfalls.

**Hat es Euch bisher gefallen? Dann bitte ein Review! Hat's Euch nicht gefallen? Dann auch! xD**


End file.
